Smile Precure! New Generation
Smile Precure! New Generation ( スマイルプリキュア！新世代 Sumairu Purikyua Shin Sedai ) is a new generation of Smile Pretty Cure! ''that was created by Cure48. The theme is Fairytale. Story Smile Precure!New Generation Episodes The story begins when the Bad End Kingdom grow a new evil seed, and they want to get revenge on Märchenland again. Candy is not a main mascot of this fan series but Pop will be in this series. Pop goes to the human world to search for the new Pretty Cure, in the human world he meets a young girl, Naruse Sayaka, and he gives Sayaka the power to transform into Cure Bright Happy. Joined by Cure Bright Sunny, Cure Bright Peace, Cure Bright March and Cure Bright Beauty, they together save the world! Character Pretty Cure 'Sayaka Naruse (成瀬さやか Naruse Sayaka)'- she is the main character of this fan series, a fourteen year old girl with an interest in books and fairy tales. She is the vice council president at Nanairogaoka Middle School, besides being good at studying, she is very bad at sports. Her ego is Cure Bright Happy. Cure Bright Happy uses the power of the holy light. 'Akari Hoshina (保科あかり Hoshina Akari)'- she is the main character of this fan series, a fourteen year old girl who is very good at cooking. Her ego is Cure Bright Sunny. Cure Bright Sunny uses the power of fire. 'Airi Hojo (北条愛理 Hojo Airi)'- she is the main character of this fan series, a fourteen year old girl who is a clumsy and shy girl. Her ego is Cure Bright Peace. Cure Bright Peace uses the power of lightning. 'Haru Midorikawa (緑川はる Midorikawa Haru)'- she is the main character of this fan series, a fourteen year old girl who is very good at sports, which is the same thing with her older sister Nao. Her ego is Cure Bright March, who uses the power of wind. 'Yui Miyamoto (宮本ユイ Miyamoto Yui)'- she is the main character of this fan series, A fourteen year old girl. She is the council president at Nanairogaoka Middle School. She is very good at sports and her studies. Her ego is Cure Bright Beauty. Mascot Pop is a lion-like fairy and the first fairy mascot in Smile Pretty Cure!. He is the big brother of Candy and came to earth to pass the Cures the Decor Décor in order to collect the Cure Decor pieces and to search for the Pretty Cure after his sister become Royal Candy. Candy is the senior mascot of the first group. Bad End Kingdom The bad end kingdom is awaken again because a evil seed that created by Joker. But the villains is more powerful than original series. is a sinful emperor of Bad End Kingdom, who invaded Märchenland to steal the Cure Decor and bring about the "Worst Ending". At Pierrot's service, he's the leader of Wolfrun, Majorina and Akaoni. is a wolf-like monster whose mission is to chase Candy before she finds the Pretty Cures. He's based on the wolf villains from Red Riding Hood and The Three Little Pigs. One of Pierrot's subordinates, she's a little witch that based of Snow White's step-mother. At Pierrot's service, he's a red demon that is based on the oni from Japanese fairytales such as Momotaro. are monsters summoned by the villians of the series to battle the Pretty Cure. They are created by fusing an ordinary object with a Red Nose containing Pierrot's power, turning the Cure Decor's energy to Bad Energy. Senior Pretty Cure A fourteen year old girl with an interest in books and fairy tales who transfers to Nanairogaoka Middle School. Like many of the lead Cures before her, Miyuki is cheery and optimistic, but also something of a klutz. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!". She transforms into '''Cure Happy and uses the power of holy light. A girl from Osaka whose parents run an okonomiyaki shop and is a member of the school's volleyball team. Akane may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she can be very passionate about achieving it. She transforms into Cure Sunny and uses the power of fire. A girl who is in the Homemaking Club and aspires to be a mangaka. Though timid, shy about her work, and a crybaby, Yayoi is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when pushed. She transforms into Cure Peace and uses the power of lightning. A tomboyish girl from a family with many younger siblings who is a member of the school's soccer team. Nao is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she does get frustrated when things don't go according to plan. She transforms into Cure March who uses the power of wind. The student council vice president and a member of the Art Club, often writing poems and tanka. Reika is generally elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches her limit. Her father is a painter whilst her mother practices aikido and her elder brother practises judo. She transforms into Cure Beauty and uses the power of water and ice. Items Smile Pact - The Cures' transformation device. If Cure Decor are inserted to the Smile Pact, it produces items. Cure Decor - The source of happiness of Royal Queen; special tokens that can be used either to revive Royal Queen of Märchenland or bring about the Worst Ending. Decor Décor - Special box used to store Cure Decor pieces in, Brought to the Cures by Pop in. Princess Candle - The Cure's main weapon. Using alongside the powers of the Super Princess Cure Decors, the Cures can undergo their secondary forms called Princess Form to execute their most powerful group attack, Rainbow Burst. Royal Clock - The Cure's called to Princess Form to execute their most powerful group attack, Royal Rainbow Burst. They also need their Princess Candles 'to perform it. It can also turn Hyper Akanbe to Normal, Red nosed Akanbe. 'Rare Cure Decor- a rare cure decor, the cures only get it after defeat Bad End Precure. Rare cure decor is more like a large diamond with the own cures color. Rare cure decor only found in this fan series, not original series. Locations Märchenland - A fairy tale kingdom where all fairytale characters live. The Queen has been sealed before the story begins. Märchen is German for "fairytales". Nanairogaoka Middle School - The school that the Cures attend. Nanairo means "rainbow" in Japanese. Bad End Kingdom - The homeplace of the antagonists of the series, whose residents invaded Maerchen Land and traveled to Earth in an attempt to give it the "Worst Ending" by collecting Bad Energy. Tiriva *This story is about new generation of original series smile precure! *Total have 5 cures same with original series. *Midorikawa Haru is Midorikawa Nao younger sister. *Haru and Nao have a same name cure that is March. *The Bad End Kingdom member name same with original series. *The second series that is have seed who awaken a new villains after Futari Wa Pretty cure *Airi family name same as Hibiki Hojo from suite precure! Category:User: Cure48 Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series